Fire at Will
by katiesgotagun
Summary: A seemingly average diner owner gets thrown into the entropy that Loki's scheme cause. Tony Stark X OC
1. Chapter 1- Pilot

cgi/set?id=62638087

Charlie Strife was basically an average twenty-five year old. She owned a diner, a crappy apartment in midtown, and had a black and white husky named Zack. She was content with her boring life, but then everything was thrown into chaos when she went to work one day.

She pet Zack's face with her hands distractedly while she lit up a cigarette. Charlie had closed down the diner early because she got the feeling that she would need to use her 'special skills'. She sat on her bike, one knee up and her other leg holding up most of her weight on the floor. Absently she watched people on the street go about their business. When a giant boom permeated the air and the population seemed to shoot into evasive action. She continued to smoke her cigarette and watch as alien life form pour from some kind of portal that was right above Stark Tower.

The egotistic hero Iron Man flew past her with a large group of aliens following him. More aliens landed on the streets and started to torment the citizens trying to get away. Charlie took one final drag of her cigarette and she looked at her husky. Turns out her hunch was right; she did need to break out her special skills.

"Go home, Zack." The dog seemed to understand her command and ran back into the diner and up to the apartment directly above.

Charlie strapped her helmet on her head before revving the engine of her bike. She sped off into the chaos, heading in the direction that Iron Man was heading. She turned onto a bridge where a few of them gathered and slid to a stop in front of them.

"Who the hell are you?" Iron Man said with sass as the woman pulled her helmet off of her head, her auburn hair cascading down her back.

"A friend," Charlie replied as she ran a hand through her hair, "I mean, unless you don't need the help."

"Ma'am, you need to get to a safe place and stay off the streets," Captain America began while walking towards her. She stood from her bike and stretched out her back while a chuckle escaped her lips. She pressed a button on the console of her motorcycle, and the sides of the motorcycle opened to reveal an array of weapons. She pulled out the largest sword and swung it onto her shoulder.

"Nice try, Spangles." She then walked towards the group of misfit superheroes, saying "I suggest you accept the help." Charlie jumped onto the edge of the bridge and turned back to the heroes.

"You can't seriously believe we're going to let you just run straight into an alien horde? Are you crazy?" Iron Man asked her.

"Absolutely," Charlie replied, "but all the best people are." She winked and then pushed off the edge of the bridge which sent her hurtling hundreds of feet in the air. She sprouted large feathery wings the same color as her auburn hair and took off after a large cluster of the alien vehicles.

All the avengers looked at the girl with mouths gaping.


	2. Chapter 2- Reindeer Games

As Charlie was flying around she threw her buster sword through countless enemy life forms. The blue light coming from the top of stark tower was sending off a weird vibration and she pushed her wings to carry her to the top of her building. She stood next to the machine trying to see if she could get her sword to pass the force field. Her wings retracted into her back quickly and her feet shifted as she hefted her sword onto the field.  
"That won't work," said a male voice from behind her.  
"Figured it wouldn't be that easy" she responded without looking behind her to see who she was talking to.  
"And what, pray tell, are you?" he said inquisitively.  
"Depends on who's asking." She responded while swinging her sword to stop an inch from his nose. Head turning around to face the man, Charlie blue eyes met his.  
Loki assessed the situation he'd gotten himself into with this girl. She was holding an extremely large sword with one hand with surprising ease, and she'd just appeared on the tower. Obviously she was no mere human.  
"I am Loki." He said with a proud smirk.  
Charlie's head swam with what seemed like an infinite amount of knowledge, before saying "the Norse god of mischief and chaos." Her eyes narrowed as she continued, "I assume that you're the cause of all this, then?"  
Loki's smirk became a sadistic smile.  
"But of course, my dear." Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Charlie pondered her next course of action. She could attempt to kill him, but even her buster sword couldn't hurt the immortal. Attempting to talk to him could be futile, because the guy was trying to enslave the human race after all. She decided to hold the stare with him as she heard another man walk up on the gravel of the roof.  
"You're the man who built this contraption, no?" asked Charlie without breaking her stare on the god of mischief.  
"Yes, yes I am." He replied. "You can't stop us! No one can stop the power of the tesseract."  
Blue eyes widened ever so slightly at the mention of the tesseract.  
"You're attempting to harness it? That's not exactly a smart idea. I strongly advise you to shut it down." She said.  
The sound of jets permeated the air as Tony Stark flew up to the top of his tower. He looked at the woman who'd helped out earlier and observed her stare down with Loki. He, being his playboy self, admired her appearance.  
She had waist length auburn hair and a fit body, her eyes a bright blue. She was over all attractive to Tony. He wondered what her name was.  
After firing his rockets at the device a shock wave knocked everyone over slightly. Tony had a hard time getting his thrusters to reactivate and the doctor had fallen and hit his head, rendering him unconscious. Charlie barely managed to stand her ground, stumbling a bit from the force but never breaking eye contact with the god. Loki stood unaffected by the tesseracts power.  
Going towards plan B, Tony then landed on a platform that removed his Iron Man suit. His eye caught the girls, and he sent a charming smile her way.  
Charlie turned and walked into the building, leaving Loki to follow her and Tony.


End file.
